Bélier un jour, bélier toujours
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Qu'est ce que ça donne quand une douce clé du zodiaque se rebelle ? Non mais, rien d'étonnant, c'est un bélier enfin ! OOC: Aries


Lucy était en train de faire ses valises pour Tenroujima. Elle apréhendait un peu cette future aventure. Lucy ne comptait pas du tout parmis les mages les plus forts de la guilde. Mais elle l'avait promit à Cana, pour qu'elle retrouve Gildarts. Lucy connaissait mieux que personne ce sentiment de "manque paternel". En parlant de manque, quel vide ça faisait quand Natsu n'était pas là ! La constellationiste décida d'appeler ses esprits, pour les prévenir des péripéties dans lesquelles elles s'engoufrait. Et surtout pour les prévenir que Loki serait présent... dans les ennemis ! Elle leur promit à chacun qu'elle n'allait pas les utiliser contre lui, mais la plupart lui répondirent qu'ils se battraient avec plaisir contre leur Lion ! Lucy pensait qu'ils devaient tous entretenir une sorte de rivalité, un peu comme Natsu, qui défie n'importe qui n'importe quand pour n'importe quoi. Pour finir, elle invoqua une des clés d'or, Le Bélier, Aries. Elle était obligée de la prévenir. Dans un nuage de fumée barbapapa, la jeune fille apparut, toujours aussi rouge et intimmidée. Lucy commença :

« Salut Aries. Je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir d'une chose. Demain débutent les épreuves de rang S de Fairy Tail. Je n'ai pas été sélectionnée mais je suis la partenaire de Cana. Les autres sélectionnés sont Natsu, accompagné de Happy, Juvia accompagnée de Lisanna, Elfman, d'Evergreen, Fried, de Bixlow, Mest, de Wendy et malheuresement, le partenaire de Grey sera Loki. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'invoquerais jamais si un combat contre lui se présente. Je ne te ferais jamais revivre ce que tu as subit pendant le combat contre Angel et...

- Non. Je veux me venger, répondit-elle. Si tu en as l'occasion, laisse moi me battre contre Loki ! Euh... désolée.

- Quoi ? Te venger pourquoi ? Il t'as fait du mal ?

- Non, mais il a tendance à me prendre de haut, il me traite un peu comme... une petite protégée... Je suis une clée du zodiaque, bon sang ! Et puis c'est sûr que si je me bats contre lui, je gagnerais !

- D'accord, fit Lucy, interloquée, mais arrête de t'excuser...

- Désolée ! »

* * *

« On est les dernières...

- Alors, quelle route ?

- Celle qui reste, espèce de blonde...

- Gomen ! Mais si il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je soit forte, c'est la chance !

- Fais attention où tu marches...»

Le duo que vous avez surement deviné l'identité marchait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Pour sûr, elles étaient sur la route sans combat.

« AAAAAAH!

- Quoi ?

- Ya le drapeau "duel" qui m'est tombé dessus...

- Mais attends...

- Héhé, salut les filles...

- Oh non, pas toi, dit la mage brune...

- Désolé, ma Lucy d'amour, mais aujourd'hui est une excéption...»

Et vous avez sûrement deviné qu'elles étaient en fait tombées sur Grey et Loki. Cana, sans réfléchir, se jeta sur Grey et ces deux là commencèrent une bataille acharnée, au désarroi de Lucy qui aurait préféré une défaite cuisante contre Grey que contre Loki...

Elle prit son trousseau de clefs, et resta scochée devant pendant deux minutes. Elle n'arriverait pas à chosir un esprit. Elle ne voulait écidement pas envoyer le bélier et savait de toute façon que Loki était le plus fort de ses esprits. A moins qu'elle n'en sorte deux en même temps...

« Bon Lucy, je voudrais pas me montrer impatient, mais...

- TAIS TOI ! JE REFLECHIS !

- Je sais bien Lucy-chérie, mais-

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, sinon tu va t'en prendre une sans rien comprendre !

- Justement fais-le, se taper dessus, c'est le principe d'un combat, tu sais...

- Ah parce que tu attends impatiemment de m'éclater la figure depuis tout à l'heure ?

- C'est une image Lucy... »

Soudain, un nuage barbapapa éclata entre les deux combatants...

« Ah non Lucy ! Quand même tu exagères de l'appeler...

-C'est moi qui suis venue toute seule !

- Tu peux passer les portes toute seule, maintenant ?

- C'est toi qui m'a appris, pauvre andouille ! »

Loki resta bouche bée. Depuis quand son bélier d'amour avait il prit autant d'assurance. Il se demandait si... BAM !

« Tu rêvasses, Loki.

- Attends, Aries, tu y vas un peu fort, regarde il ne se relève pas ?

- Tu te fiches de moi, Loki, hurla Grey tout en se prenant un poing dans la figure...

- Tu rêvasses, Grey, répéta Cana.

- Attends Lucy ! Fait rentrer Aries et je me battrais !

- Tu veux dire que si c'est moi tu ne te battras pas ?

- Ouais.

- Alors je reste.

- Ah, se contenta Cana, elle nous change de l'autre brute de poisson, celle là, dit elle, en se prenat un Ice Make Lance dans l'épaule.»

Depuis ce jour, Loki comprit qu'il ne fallait plus être infidel à son mouton rose. Et qu'il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'Aries était ni plus ni moins un bélier.

* * *

**Désolée, je ne suis pas très fière de cet OS, j'avais beaucoup d'idées, j'ai écrit le début, je suis partie en Allemagne, je suis revenue, et j'avais tout oublié. Mais j'ai voulu écrire la fin, und Tut Mir Leid si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographes, je les avait corrigées mais j'ai oublié de souvegarder, et là tu vois, j'ai complêtement le flemme de recomencer.**

**Review-constructiveounon-nsultecartuesfandelolu-ca rcettefictioncommetoutelesautresestuneinsulteàfair ytail ?**

**Vous avez les yeux fatigués et vous n'arrivez pas à lire ? Les réponses au jeu seront dans mon prochain OS 'haricot et citronade' Fried x Luxus. *méthode commerciale***


End file.
